


车 7

by XieKuan



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieKuan/pseuds/XieKuan





	车 7

7.  
谢必安依言俯身凑近了些。

却被范无咎一把勾住了颈子，自上而下亲了个结实，生涩的吮吸荡人神魂。他唇齿间还萦绕着酒气，尽数传递到谢必安唇间，让他也有了几分醉意。

待到那舌尖一点点顶上齿关，谢必安胸腔中奔腾的猛兽再也束缚不住，撞开了笼子操控意志。  
两人都喝了酒，那点微末酒意就那么遇火熊熊燃烧起来，流窜过四肢百骸。

 

谢必安是清醒的，却被七手八脚缠了个严实。他本就心思玲珑，事到如今还有什么不明白的，心下柔软的地方搅了蜜糖化开，甜得过火。

那些四书五经伦理道德都被抛到脑后，他条理不紊的回吻，舌尖相抵，温柔却不失强势的压迫回去，扫过身下人的唇瓣，一点点撬开齿关，渐渐深入口腔。

他吻得绵密温存，却是燎火。范无咎为数不多的理智在这个吻中彻底泯灭，只道身上这人是自己心心念念的，扯着他领子往下拽，十足索取姿态。

 

一吻毕，范无咎喘息急促又难耐。被褥早滑到腰际，却仍是燥得慌，他凭着本能解开亵衣，瘦韧上身横着几条未愈合的刀伤。

谢必安担心他着凉，自个儿解了衣衫拉过被子将两人一齐蒙住，逼仄空间加速了暧昧因子沸腾，肌肤直接接触摩擦都是起火，范无咎贴上谢必安，沙着嗓子唤他。  
“兄长…”

 

“我在。”谢必安回应，避开伤处揽了他肩胛，伸手摸到后面腰窝处，沿着圆润弧度再向下就到了臀瓣。

他有些口干舌燥，偏偏范无咎还不安分，整个挂到他身上，那么大一个人蜷得像个富贵人家的宠物，长腿勾圈上自个儿腰身门户大开的对他亮出身上所有脆弱地方。

 

谢必安脑子里那根名为理智的弦紧了紧，低头去吻他，小心翼翼的触碰间一根手指探入紧涩肠道。范无咎疼得皱眉，却还是乖乖凑上去让他吻。

那处紧得骇人，但也热得要融化了人。谢必安试探着活动了两下手指尖，觉得这不是办法。安抚性啄啄怀里人唇瓣，一翻身将他压在身下，那根手指抽出来隔在唇间。

“舔湿。”  
范无咎似是不甚明白，却是听话至极地含了上去，谢必安趁他唇齿未合之际又添了根手指，二指按压着他舌根翻搅逗弄。

 

“呜嗯…”  
所有声音都被压回嗓子眼儿，范无咎闷出几声鼻音，像是受了委屈的小兽。谢必安下腹一紧，同他贴得更亲密了些。  
胯骨相接，彼此都能感受到那份炙热，谢必安同他摩擦杯水车薪的纾解欲望。指尖湿滑一片尽是唾液，谢必安抽插几下抽出手指，摸索着又朝后穴探了去。

范无咎一手揽上谢必安颈脖，头脑发飘恍惚间只觉身上人眉目煞是好看，连眼角那点隐忍的绯都让人喜爱。喉头涩得发干，于是他亲了上去，从眼角眉梢蜿蜒下去，又在挺拔鼻骨上烙一吻。身后被强行开拓有些不适，他象征性扭扭腰身挣扎，挣不脱也就任了人。

 

谢必安只手撑在他身侧，顾忌伤口也不敢直压上去，无奈只能任了范无咎在自己身上为非作歹。  
二指开合借着唾液微末润滑深入，谢必安有意识寻找什么，一寸寸压过肠壁，在指甲盖先触到一处软肉时短暂的让范无咎停了动作，喉间溢出黏腻呻吟。谢必安了然，手指够了上去，又快又狠压过那点。

范无咎霎时绷紧腰肢，酸麻感从脊椎骨撞入天灵盖，连醉意都压了过去，他迷迷糊糊又喊。  
“啊…兄长…”

“无咎。”谢必安应他，手上动作却不停，逼着那点死命欺负，直教范无咎腰身连连扭动，喘吟抑制不住泄出。

待那柔软肠肉学乖了，随着手指进出翕合收张，谢必安又加了一指草草抽插数下，便收手欲进行下一步。

那沾了些透明肠液的手就握上范无咎身前生家，而他自己那有逆主人性子的昂扬性器带着灼热的温度抵上了臀缝间开合小口。  
范无咎得的体温高得有些吓人，随着凶器探索进入他握住谢必安小臂，白齿咬着下唇一副隐忍模样。

肠肉在下意识合拢收绞，又被碾开，谢必安给绞得头皮发麻，掐紧了范无咎腰侧整个撞了进去。

“呃…兄长…”方头指甲嵌入肌肉，恍若被劈作两半的痛让范无咎下意识弓起腰身，结实肌肉绷出弧度。腿根抽搐着想合拢，却被谢必安腰身卡得死紧；谢必安一时冲动下闯入，却被夹得难以抽动，一时间两人都是进退不得。

 

“无咎…”谢必安握着因疼痛有些软下去的性器撸动，又俯身去啃他胸前两点，含混诱哄“放松些，我动不了。”

范无咎胸前那点麻痒闯入疼痛海洋中，一点点扩散开，身上处处都被服侍的周到，他没由来感到一阵羞耻，横臂遮住了眼睛，身子倒是一点点软了下去。

谢必安只觉裹着他的那处高热软腻逐渐松动，竟开始吮吸似不满一般。浅浅抽出几分那肠肉又密密缠上来，竟让他额角隐隐现出青色血管来，是极力压制欲望的模样。

待掌心物件颤颤地半硬起来，谢必安收手压住范无咎腿根发狠地抽插数下，唇舌含着他胸前那点凸起，又用滚烫的舌尖温柔地舔砥吮吸， 温柔而缱绻的发出些许水声。

空气中漾开一股轻浮的血腥味，谢必安敛睫去看，只看见范无咎腿根那儿的伤口裂开，隐隐溢出血色。铁锈味勾着体内潜伏的野兽更加兴奋，却也有几分心疼。

他不顾层层软肉挽留抽出性器，感受到范无咎挂在他腰间的腿收紧几分，只得只手抚上他脸侧。

“乖，换个姿势。”

 

范无咎意识仍是混沌，呜咽着抬腿用穴口去蹭那凶器。谢必安眼色一暗，咬牙扒开了，被褥给蒸腾汗汽打湿黏腻腻裹在身上，谢必安索性一把掀了，勾着范无咎腰将他翻身摆个跪趴姿态。

 

那壮实身躯趴在他眼前，墨发半遮半掩下整具躯体蒙着情欲色泽，腰肢处有几个明显指印，大腿微微颤着，分明就是副勾人犯罪模样。

谢必安覆身上去，性器磨蹭几下，将少许淫液摸开在穴口，又挺身没了进去。  
肠肉被不容抗拒的破开，准准确确蹭过前列腺，范无咎浑身一抖，方才的空虚悉数得到满足。

如是数下，软肉渐渐适应了抽插频率跟着开合，每每进入便抖抖索索讨好的咬紧了那截孽根。

谢必安拨开软和发丝，叼上范无咎后颈那块皮肉吮吸，留个红痕后又抵着亲吻。再下移，一串红印自颈骨至蝶骨，铺开整个背部。  
他有舔上那些伤口，舌尖细细扫过硬质伤疤蜿蜒出细细的水痕。

“唔…啊…”范无咎断断续续喘着，快感从羞于启齿的地方积累蔓延，身体像是不知餍足一样想要更多。  
“兄长…”

全身各处都较以往敏感许多，背部的麻痒逐渐烧起来，陈年旧伤连着近日新伤泛起难言滋味。唯一的安慰便是身后那进出物件，他收紧臀肉催促。

“啊…快…快些…”

 

谢必安顿了顿，今夜以来压制的情欲尽数爆发，性器大开大合肏开穴口，急速进出让这场情事的温度迅速飙升。

他寻了要命那点，处处撞击都朝着那处上去。范无咎断续着发出不成调的喘息，攥紧了身下薄被。谢必安够着抚上他泛白指节，燠热温度烫开那纠结的手指，渐渐十指相扣。

“无咎…”他喘息着，柔情蜜意喊范无咎的名号，身下撞击一下狠过一下，逼得范无咎塌腰收臀想逃避却无路可逃。

 

肉刃进出肉体摩擦让穴口通红，进出间咕啾水声入耳更添淫靡。范无咎小腹酸痛，痉挛似的抽搐着。身后性器同软热内壁剧烈摩擦带来的情潮湿热入骨，他的意识时而清明的意识到身后这人是他心心念念的人，时而又模糊的只道那追逐那快感摆腰。

愈发硬热的性器逐渐失了章法，狂乱地朝着肠肉各个地方顶撞。范无咎手臂打软再撑不住身子，胳膊发软脑袋埋入肘弯，竟隐约感到几分湿润。

墨发铺开整个脊背又滑下，弧度柔软的蝶骨突兀而出不住颤抖。性器每每进出都会带出媚红肠肉，又在下一次冲撞中被揉回去，化作汹涌快感。

 

“兄长…呜啊…啊…兄长…”他无措地喊着，喉头一阵紧过一阵的发干。肉体剧烈撞击迸出无限爱意与情欲，几连灵魂都要被撞出体外。两人交合处摩擦出火花，谢必安也被卷入这场狂热的情绪，钳紧他腰身颤着声线回应。

 

肠肉酸麻中带着滔天快意，也不知这样激烈到连魂魄都战栗的情事持续了多长时间，范无咎喘息一阵激过一阵，浑身肌肉紧绷，整个意识被滔天巨浪湮灭，却不知下一刻等待他的是什么。

最无助的那声喘息尚未出口就被谢必安堵在了喉间，软舌交缠呼吸连作一片。范无咎浑身紧绷迎接高潮，魂飞天外间似是谁咬破了谁的唇，双方却难以顾及吻得难分难舍。

 

漫长的空白过去，范无咎酒醒了四五分，翻身直视谢必安那双墨瞳。  
一时四寂。欲言又止。

良久，谢必安听闻一句带着高潮后蜷懒尾音的言语，直让他心神巨震。

只听他说“兄长…我心悦你。”


End file.
